Words
by Bookz4life
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in a chance of fate, this is their story. Follow along in the ups and downs of meeting someone new and falling in love together. AU, Bella/Edward, OC, Cannon couples. Sorry, I suck at summary's...
1. Hello

**I'm back doing stories. This one is pretty much done so I will probably publish once a week if I can.**

 **I don't own anything and most likely never will.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hello

Bella's POV

* * *

I was running late again today. Monday morning always seems to be the worst. I feel as though I'm always late on Mondays. As if it was the day of doom for me. Never being on time.

I quickly glance at my watch again before I grab my keys and rush out of my apartment. I'm in my car before I remember that today's the day the new intern comes.

You see, where I work, I'm known as the boss's favourite person. I sometimes feel like I'm his secretary or even wife the way he treats me. Not that he treats me badly, just he over works me. I could never think of even having a relationship with him, he has Jess for that.

Jess is one of the other interns that just love him. She says that she's loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. I say that she's full of it and fell for his money, not him. Heck, if I were a gold digger like her, I would fall for him too.

Now, back to today. I have a meeting with the new intern, but if I am ever going to be able to handle that, I'm going to need some kind of hot drink. Hot chocolate sounds really good right now. I would have coffee but I already have enough energy as is, no need for more.

With that in mind I quickly rush to find a parking spot at my favourite cafe. My best friend Rosalie was in Law School but she quit when she found her passion while working in the coffee shop on campus, she just fell in love with the thought of owning her own coffee shop, so she quit and opened one. It's quite a popular place.

Sometimes on the weekends, if I have no work to do, I will volunteer to help her out. She is really busy on the weekends for some reason.

I pull up to the shop, park in the spot that I always park in and hurry into the shop only to be met with a super long line. Almost like one that you'd see at Starbucks. I peek over everyone to see that the entire staff, not that there is many of them, is rushing around. They seem like they're understaffed today. Of course, it's Monday!

I sigh quietly before glancing at my watch again. I look at it really long and hard before coming to the conclusion that it hasn't moved one bit. Thinking that I'm delirious I look at the clock hanging on the wall, it is then that I notice that not only am I early, I'm an hour early.

Sighing again I decide that I might as well be useful. I jump the line coming to the front of the shop before walking past the counter. I hear complaints from the people in line, thinking that I'm going to do something to steal their coffee, before Leah, one of the workers, tells them that I'm just another worker. I shake my head in disdain before going to search for Rose in the back of the shop.

While walking around a corner I hear a voice say "Hey Bella." Not expecting it I jump in surprise.

"Rose." I gasp out when I start breathing again. She's just standing behind me laughing. "That wasn't funny." I say with a frown, making her laugh even more.

"No," she starts when she can finally talk again. "It wasn't funny, it was hilarious!" Some more giggles slip out.

I shake my head but keep a smile on my face so she knows that I'm not really mad. "I was going to ask if you need help, but I guess that I can just leave and be early for work instead." I say walking towards the front of the store. I don't get very far before I feel her hand grasp onto the back of my dark blue dress. I'm quick to stop and turn around, not wanting to wreck my dress before the meeting. "Yes?" I question.

"I really could use the help. Could you please take the orders for me?" Rose asks in her sweat voice, begging me to do so.

"Fine." I say before turning again and heading towards the staff section of the back to get an apron before walking to the cash register. This better be worth offering to work for. I deserve something free for this.

After what feels like forever I finish helping the huge line order. I glance at the clock again noting that I still have twenty minutes until I need to get to work, but I should probably leave soon. Traffic can be terrible at this time of day. I rush to find Rose after I'm sure that no one else is going to need me for ordering.

"Rose, I really need to leave if I'm going to be on time today." I tell her as I take off my apron and put it away. She waves her hand in my direction, signaling to me that it's okay for me to go. Happy with that I hurry to leave the cafe. Before I'm able to get to the car I run into someone, knocking us both down.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I hurry to apologize before getting up off the ground and the poor man.

"It's fine." He tells me, giving me a small smile. I nod in thanks. "But," He starts, before I can turn to leave. "I think that I owe you one."

I give him a confused look. "Why, I was the one that crashed into you."

"Please, let me do this." He begs. "I think that you'll have fun. It won't be bad, I swear!" I begin to think of the pros and cons.

Pros:

He is really cute. He does want to do this and it could be counted as a date, Alice might just back off if I tell her that I went out on one, and doesn't seem crazy or a murder.

Cons:

I don't know who he is or what he might really want.

"Sorry, I really didn't think this through. This must sound really creepy. I mean, you don't even know who I am. For all you know I could be an escaped prisoner. Or someone with a criminal record, or even be using a fake name. That didn't even sound right, did I say that right." He says flustered. "How about we start over? Hi."

I decide to play along, besides, if he really did want to kill me, he could have done it already since the road has been clear of all people for the past few minutes. "Hello."

"My name is Edward Cullen." He gives me a heart stopping smile.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"So Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella," he starts, making me laugh a little, "I know that we just met, but may I get your number and maybe take you out sometime?" He questions me.

I think it over again, going over my list of pros and cons one last time before making my decision. "Sure, but only if you give me yours." That way, I can give it to Rose or Alice before the date and tell them that if I don't talk to them in 48 hours, to call the police and give them the number.

"Fine by me." He give me another killer grin before we exchange numbers and I rush towards my car again. As I drive to work I come to the conclusion that maybe Monday's aren't all that bad.


	2. Date, Tonight?

**My school bus didn't show today, so I decided to post another chapter! I hope that you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Twilight, if I did, I would be able to write better fanfictions...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Date, Tonight?

Bella's POV

* * *

Turns out that my Pro's list was the most true. Alice really was ecstatic when I told her that I have a date with someone that I met myself. They really didn't need the number and when I told them what to do when giving them the number, they just laughed. Edward really was cute and didn't even have a criminal record. He hasn't even had a ticket given to him.

The date was really fun, the fair was in town for the weekend so Edward took me to it, we spent the whole day together, not only at the fair but he also took me out to dinner after. Then we did the total cliche kiss on the doorstep at the end of the day. I do have to say though that the kiss really was mind boggling, in a good way.

Now back to the present, sitting at work, at my desk pretending that I'm listening to what Mike is telling me, I know that he will tell me again anyway. You would think that he didn't have a mind for himself, seeing as he calls me every week to get me to help him arrange his outfits for the week. I just hope that who ever he ends up with, if anyone, that they are blessed with patience, something that I don't always have.

"Mike, excuse me but can we please continue this later, I really do need to work." I tell him, attempting to get him to leave. I swear that if this job didn't pay so nicely, I would quit.

"Sure thing Bella. Just be sure to call me later with your thoughts on what suit I should wear. You know, a first date really is something important. It's where you get to know the person that you might spend the rest of your life with." He tells me. I guess that I really was right, I don't need to listen to anything he says, he just repeats himself time and time again.

"Will do Mike, bye!" I say following him to the door and closing it after I get him to exit.

I sigh as I sit down again, finally being able to relax. I know that I told Mike that I need to work, but really I finished today's work yesterday just because I knew that something like this with Mike would happen. Honestly I really am happy for him though. He asked out Jess, that girl really needed to be taken out, and yes maybe I did plant the idea in his brain, but he really does seem to adore her. He spoiled her like theres no tomorrow and they haven't even gone out. Sure they went on lunch dates but that doesn't really count as the real deal.

I open my computer again and decide to get a head start on the work for tomorrow, I may have this free time, but I know that after the date, Mike is going to want to talk maybe all day tomorrow.

I must have been in the zone because when I check the clock on my computer I note that I've been working for two hours without even noticing. I decide to take a small break to rest my fingers, typing really does hurt your fingers when you do it for hours on end.

My little break only just started when my desk phone starts ringing. I check the caller ID and see that it's the front desk. Quickly I pick up the phone wondering what on earth they could want.

"Bella," The voice of the secretary, Tanya, starts.

"Yes." I give a quick answer so not to interrupt what she might say after.

"There's a bouquet of flowers here with your name on them. At first I thought that they were for me. I mean, it's me! I'm perfect, but then I saw the note and it had your name on them. I must say that they man who gave you this must really be wanting something from you or just really likes you for some odd reason." Tanya drags on.

"I'm on my way down." I tell her quickly hanging up before she can continue to talk about how 'great' she is and how 'stupid' I am. I hurry to get down to the front desk, having a feeling that I know just who sent the flowers.

When I get to the desk, I honestly don't see anything else other than the bouquet. In stories you always hear about how the man gets the girl a giant bouquet of flowers, I swear that these are bigger than those in the stories.

The bouquet is roses of many colours, red, white, pink, even some yellows. I see the note that Tanya was talking about, the elegant script with my name on it. Not wanting to open the letter with the other women around, I attempt to pick up the bouquet to take to my office. After struggling for a few moments, I see that there are handles on the sides of the basket. I grasp the handles and carry the bouquet to my office, stopping every now and then to rest my arms.

Finally I am able to place them on my desk and rest my arms, vowing to never try that again. I reach over and pluck up the letter, wondering if this really was from Edward. I carefully open the card almost not wanting to destroy the beautiful letters on the front that spell out my name.

When the card is open I pull out the letter to read what it says.

 _My dearest Bella,_

 _I know that you might not see me as someone to send flowers,_

 _And you don't seem like one that would like to receive flowers,_

 _But I really wanted to ask you something,_

 _I really enjoyed last week so_

 _Date, tonight?_

 _Edward_

I reread the letter multiple times before I realize that I need to reply to Edwards inquiry. Knowing him, he must be waiting for my answer. I quickly shoot him a text accepting the invitation for the date and questioning what time and plans. Moments after the text was sent I receive a response from him telling me what time he'll pick me up and what kind of things to wear.

Glancing at the clock again, I notice that I only have two hours left until he'll be at my place to pick me up. Not wanting to have to make him wait, I decide to leave work, it's not like I was doing anything that can't be done later. As I was leaving I remember that Mike asked me about a suit. I race to his office, not wanting to call or text knowing that he'll not understand, and knock impatiently.

After only a few moments, he answers the door with a slight frown on his face before he sees that it's just me standing there. Grabbing my hand he lightly pulls me into the office.

"So, what suit?" He asks.

"I was thinking that maybe you should wear the grey suit, white shirt and ask her what colour of dress she has and wear the same colour of tie." I tell him, he thanks me and excuse himself so that he can leave and get ready.

With that all done, I head home to get ready for the date tonight. Excitement races through my body. Who would have thought that I would meet someone that I really truly like without any help. I know that I didn't think that it was possible. I thought that I was going to be forever alone. Then Edward came into my life, and it changed it for the better. He's such a gentlemen and always honest. I'm happy that I found him, even if it wasn't ideal.

* * *

 **Okay, so the next chapter is in Edwards POV. I really would like to know what you all are thinking, so please review!**


	3. Three Special Words

**I don't think that I write guys POV's really well, so please tell me if there is anything that I need to change!**

 **I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Three Special Words

Edward's POV

* * *

Bella, the sweet name that I can't seem to hear enough of. She is one of the most amazing people in my life, she is my life. I know that it must sound cliche, but it's true. I feel like I've known her forever and that she has been in my life since before I can remember.

It's hard to imagine that two months ago, I didn't even know about this amazing women. I can't even begin to picture my life without her. I know that I'm a very lucky person to be able to be one of the people in her life.

Tonight we have another date night, but there's a difference between tonight and all the other nights that we've had. Tonight is the night that I hope to tell her just how I feel, no lies, no acting as if we already knew. I need to tell her and hope that she feels the same. I don't know what will happen if she doesn't feel the same, I know that I can wait a little longer for her to reciprocate the feelings but if it takes too long, I don't know what will happen.

My plans are to tell her and pray that she feels the same as I do. Life would only become complicated if she doesn't, but I must think positively.

We are going to one of the newest restaurants in the city, and then I plan on taking her on a walk to the meadow I found a few weeks ago. It is there that I will tell her.

Checking my watch I decide that I should start getting ready, I really don't need to at the moment but if I'm ever going to get ready, I should start before I notice something that needs to be done.

I put on my black suit and white shirt, matching them with a royal blue tie and pocket square.

I asked Bella what colour of tie to wear, and she told me that she was going to wear a long royal blue chiffon dress with a draped sweetheart neckline and wide straps, telling me to wear a tie that would complement that kind of dress. I didn't really know what she meant, so I just got a royal blue tie. I figure she won't be annoyed by that, seeing as she's kinda a fashion guru.

After putting on my suit I head to the restroom to attempt to get my messy rusty coloured hair to corporate for tonight. It never really does but I don't care that much, I know that Bella adores my hair just the way it is.

Just like usual it doesn't work, but it was worth a try. I check the time once again and note that I should get on the road if I am ever going to pick up Bella on time. She's one of those girls who hate it when you're late, so I try to not be late as much as possible. I really do like her a lot.

With that in mind, I hurry to her house. When I get to the door I ring the doorbell, knowing that she is most likely in her room. Typical women, but she is my woman and I wouldn't have it any other way. As I was thinking this the door opens revealing the perfection that is Bella.

The moment I see her, she takes my breath away, just like every other time. That pretty dress hugs all of her curves. The beautiful fabric, flowing down leaving not even an inch between her shoes and the floor. Her hair is in light and bouncy curls framing her gorgeous face. I swear, I could stare at her all day and never get bored. Okay, that sounded a little stalker ish even to me. That wasn't really what I meant, she is just so beautiful. I am super lucky that we met.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I hear the voice of the angel standing in front of me.

"I'm just fine. You look amazing!" I say giving her her favourite smile. "Are you ready to go?" I question.

She nods her head and starts towards the car after locking up. I hurry after her, making sure to open her door. After helping her in, then I hurry to my door. Once settled, I start driving. Don't want to be late for our reservations.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight?" I ask her after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"You did." She says, I glance over to see her smiling, her eyes shining in happiness.

"Well, you really do look beautiful. Heck, beautiful doesn't even cover it, but sadly there aren't enough words in the world to describe your beauty." I tell her. I pull up to a red light so I look over to my date, seeing a light blush on her cheeks. I chuckle, glad that I can make her look like that.

Soon enough we pull into the restaurant and are quickly seated. After ordering and eating, we get back into the car. I start heading towards the meadow, the place that I've wanted to take Bella since I first found it.

"Where are we going?" She questions. "I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I am pretty sure that we did just miss our turn off." She adds.

I give her a little calming smile. "I wanted to take you somewhere, if that is alright with you." I reply.

"Okay." Is the only response I get.

After a few more moments in the car, I pull up to the forest. "It's a little hike." I tell her as I see her looking at the forest in confusion.

"Really, is this where you kill me? You know that I heard that burying your victims bodies in the forest is the best way to not be found." She says, her voice serious. I quickly look at her, worried that she really thinks that I would kill her. After seeing a teasing smile on her face I am able to breath again.

"That wasn't really nice Isabella."

"Please Edward, I know that you knew I was teasing. And, it's fine. I can walk through the forest, the real question is, can you?" She says before opening her door and hiking up her dress a little. She quickly starts towards the forest, only to stop right before entering to look back at me with a little challenging smirk.

I hop out of the car walking towards her. "Isabella, are you sure that this is where we enter?" I ask her.

"Oh no, I have no clue. I just knew that you would help. So tell me Edward, is this where we enter?" Her smirk still on her face. I know that I could get used to that look, she really is adorable.

I don't reply, I just start walking knowing that she will follow me. "You know Cullen, you walk really fast." I hear her say from behind me. I slow down a little, reminding myself that I have longer legs than her and she's also in a dress and heels.

After what feels like a few seconds I start seeing the candles that I set up earlier, knowing that I was going to take her here. I hear a little gasp from behind me as we walk into the clearing.

"I take it you like it?" I ask her.

She looks over to me, wonder in her eyes. "It's amazing, thank you." She says giving me a little peck.

"Bella, there's something that I want to tell you." I say looking over into her eyes. "I love you." I say, there's no need to delay the inevitable when it was going to be said today anyway.

She looks up to me, "I love you too." I feel my smile growing bigger and bigger. I quickly pull her in, locking her lips on mine.


	4. The Biggest Question Ever

**I Bookz4life don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Biggest Question Ever

Bella's POV

* * *

Things between Edward and I have been getting better and better. I feel like I've known him forever, not just a few months. I know that he truly is my other half and I couldn't ask for anyone better. He is patient and loving with me, never pushing me or forcing me to do anything I don't want to do. Unless you count going on the ferris wheel at the the fair, which I don't.

After dating for three months Edward and I moved in with each other, finding a bigger place, a townhome for the two of us and all our stuff. We were able to really find out about each other, learning the others habits and feeling the love grow.

I know that just a year ago, I couldn't see myself here, living with my boyfriend and planning a future together. A boyfriend who I met myself, I swear, it still impresses Alice. To be honest, it impresses me a little too. I didn't think that I would be able to find someone as sweet as him.

Edward left way before me today, I didn't have to work but he did. He left a note for me asking what I wanted to do tonight for date night. Even though we live together, we are sure to find time for each other. Having a date night every week and communicating what we feel and are thinking.

Not feeling like going out tonight, I decide that we should just stay in tonight. Make something together and watch a movie or something. I text Edward my thoughts and he agrees. We've both had a very challenging week, work can really take lots out of you. Especially when you work for Mike Newton.

I get ready for the day before heading to the store to get some things to make pizza tonight. It isn't long before I have everything I need and I head home and start cleaning the house. There's nothing else to do, so why waste the time.

Before long I hear the door open and close and the one voice that can make my day just that much better. "Honey! I'm home." Edward says.

"In the kitchen." I tell him before turning and continuing to clean. "I can feel your eyes on me." I say as I turn around to see him in the doorway looking at me as if I'm the light in a dark day. He slowly walks towards me before leaning in and giving me a searing kiss, one that makes my toes curl.

"What's for dinner?" He inquires as he pulls away.

I gesture towards the pizza dough, "I was thinking homemade pizza." I reply. He nods in response before heading toward the table where I set up all the toppings.

"Have I told you how much I love you." He says, looking at me with a loving look.

"Yes, but I'd love to hear it again." I smile.

He walks towards me, leaning down to whisper into my ear. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you."

I pull back slightly, "I love you too." I say giving him another kiss. "Now pizza." I say handing him some rolled out dough. "Go get some toppings on this so we can put them in the oven." I tell him before grabbing dough myself and getting some topping on.

I go to grab some cheese to put on the top of my pizza before I feel something hit me. I look up in shock seeing Edward give me a challenging look. I put my pizza down on the counter before I pick up some toppings of my own and throw them at him. "I thought that I better get you messy, I wouldn't want you to feel left out." I say as I watch some pizza sauce drip down the side of his face.

"Isabella, you are really going to get it." He says, laughter in his eyes, before he reaches into the flour sitting on the counter and launches some at me. Just accepting my fate, I stand there. Letting the flour hit me. Hearing the laughter coming from the crazy man who I just so happen to love, for some odd reason. Glad that I closed my eyes and mouth.

Slowly I brush the flour off of my eye lids and look at him in shock, "you have no idea just what you opened yourself up to." I tell him before pouring the entire pizza sauce onto his head. Letting some giggles of my own slip out as I see the look of awe and shock evident on his face. Suddenly there is food flying all over the just cleaned kitchen, but we don't care. Before long I remember the pizzas and we call a truce. Putting them into the oven before we start to tackle the cleaning that needs to be done, both to the kitchen and ourselves.

After the pizzas are done cooking and we are done cleaning, we take them out and cut them up. Grabbing some pop and heading into the living room with our food to choose a movie. Taking what feels like forever after arguing about every single movie, we finally decide on one. Getting settled and starting to eat as we watch the events play out in the film.

Soon the movie finishes and we work together to clean up the little mess we made in the living room. Getting settled back on the couch, just cuddling.

"Bella." I hear Edward whisper.

"Hmm?" I hum pulling back to look at his face.

He gives me a crooked smile, the one that I love, making me feel loved, before he leans in and whispers almost so quiet that I don't hear what he says, "Marry me?"

I look at him in shock, wondering if that was really what I heard. "Pardon?" I manage to get out.

"Bella, I love you. I have for a while. You are the greatest thing that I've ever had, I know that I never want to let you go, so, will you marry me?" He asks again.

I look at him, feeling true happiness, before I start nodding. "Yes." I say, wanting to get my point across. I love him, I will marry him, and nothing can stop me.

* * *

 **I feel a little bad about how the chapters jump around a little with each new one. I hope that you liked the chapter, please tell me if there is any mistakes you noticed. Give feedback too please, it is always appreciated.**


	5. There's Something You Should Know

**This is most likely the last chapter. I might write a few outtakes or another chapter.**

 **I, sadly don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 5

There's Something You Should Know

Bella's POV

* * *

Edward and I had a small private wedding in his parents garden, we both didn't want many people coming and attending, so we just invited our closest friends and family. It was perfect, my father was there to walk me down the aisle like I've always wanted and I had the perfect man who loved me waiting at the other side. Nothing could have gone wrong.

We went on a honeymoon to a private island, the island that his father bought for his mother. Esme and Carlisle are some of the most inviting people. I swear that they were also the two people who laughed the most at the story of how we met. I do have to admit that asking Alice to be my maid-of-honor was a good idea. Even if she added the story of our first date and how I gave them his number, Edward was shocked to find out that I did that. Not really expecting to hear that I thought that he might just kill me, but I still went out with him.

Just like that day long ago, I wake up on my day off to find that Edward isn't home. Knowing that I don't want to sit around all day, I decide to go to Rose's cafe. She could use some help and the house is already sparkling clean and I'm a head in work. With that in mind I get in the car and start towards the cafe.

Once there I get out and walk into the store, ready to help. Noting the long line again I head to the counter. Leah waves in my direction and I give her a smile in return before I start for my search for Rose.

I find her hiding in the back of the store, sorting and marking stalk.

"Hey Rose!" I say, watching as she startles a little before turning around.

"Bella!" She squeals. We haven't seen each other since the wedding, not being able to find enough time to talk. One of us busy every time. She starts towards me, arms ready to capture me in one of her stronger gripped hugs.

"I missed you." I tell her as I hug her back.

She pulls away, giving me a little smile. "I know you did. I missed you too!" I watch as her smile grows into a grin before she continues. "So, are you here to work? Because if you are, you only have to work until the rush is over, then I'm taking you away and we're going to talk about everything!" She rushes out, shoving me towards the staff corner.

I walk there laughing quietly to myself before putting on the apron and heading to the front of the shop. When I get there, I see Leah manning the cash register so I decide to make the coffee for others. Taking the orders that Leah gives me and making the coffee for the customers, one of the easiest jobs in the world!

Soon enough the rush is over and I am dragged into the owner's office at the back of the shop with Rose smiling so big that I thought her face was going to crack in two.

"What with the huge smile?" I inquire.

She turns giving me a little wink. "I just missed talking and hanging out with you Bella. Goodness! I'm so happy you're here." She cries.

"I missed you too weirdo. So, what did you want to talk about?" The question falls out of my mouth.

She gives me a sly smirk before talking. "I just wanted to know how the honeymoon was. You know, how did you like the love of your life and you finally doing the dirty? What you did, that wasn't staying in bed the whole time." I stare at her open mouthed. "Also, how long-" She starts before I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Rose!" I shout, not expecting her to say these things.

"Yes?" She asks faking innocents.

I give her a look, letting her know that I don't trust her. "That isn't something to share." I say.

"Okay, whatever. But, was it good?" She asks before catching my blush. "I thought so." I hear her mumble.

"That wasn't nice." I notified her. She shrugs in response, not really caring.

After that little conversation we continue talking about our lives, before long we are caught up and I figure it would be best if I left and headed home. I haven't been feeling 100% all week and I didn't want to spend too much time of my day off, out of bed when I could be in bed resting.

I get home and start on lunch, wanting to eat before I sleep to have something in my belly. Deciding on some bacon and eggs I start cooking them up. Before long the smell of the grease starts to get to me. I rush to the bathroom, feeling the urge to puke, getting rid of all the other food I had consumed earlier. I figure that eating the bacon and eggs wouldn't help my sickness so I turn off the stove and throw out the food, heading up to the bedroom to sleep.

I must have overslept because when I woke I feel Edward sleeping beside me. I glance at the clock and note that it's 8 o'clock at night and I worry that Edward didn't eat. Not wanting to, but feeling the need to, I wake him up.

"Hmmm?" I hear him hum.

"Edward, honey." I say shaking him. It doesn't take him long to wake and when he does I ask if he's eaten.

"I did, I'm sorry for not waking you but you looked so peaceful and you haven't been feeling well lately." He tells me, with worry lines pulling across his forehead. I swoon a little at his concern before he continues, "I want you to take the day off tomorrow too, and go to the doctor please. I don't want you to feel worse." I can only nod in agreement, unable to argue. "Bella please, I need to hear you say it aloud." He asks.

"I will go to the doctor tomorrow. I swear." I reply looking straight into his eyes letting him know that I am telling the truth. I figure that it would just be easier for me to come to his work and visit with Kate, my doctor and Edwards co-worker, for a while. I figure that taking tomorrow off wouldn't be too hard.

"Perfect. Thank you!" Edward says before giving me a sweet little kiss before he turns off the light and we go back to sleep.

The next morning I awake when Edward gets out of bed feeling well rested. I decide to get out myself, changing and heading downstairs to make breakfast for us. After eating we both get into our cars so that I can leave after we finish the appointment I can just go home and rest some more.

When I pull up to the office Edward walks up to my door and opens it up for me. I love him so much for all the little things he does, even when we drive in different cars, he still takes the time to open my door. He is the best. He helps me up and out of the car and takes my hand, pulling me into the office.

Not long after we get into his office Kate shows up and when she sees us she starts towards to us. "Hey Bella, Edward." She says nodding in our way.

"Hi Kate." I say giving her a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She questions. All I have to do is nod towards Edward and she understands. "Still sick." She nods understanding. "Well, come on in. My first appointment isn't till late." She says nodding towards the back. Edward and I get up and follow her to her office. "Now, Edward I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that Bella and I can talk. Go work on something." She says making a shooing motion with her hands.

Edward nods in agreement and leans over to tell me to visit him after I'm done. I nod in agreement knowing that he won't leave unless I do so.

Kate waits until he leaves the room. "So," she starts a small grin on her face. "Now that he's gone. Why are you really here?"

"Truth?" I ask. After seeing her nod I continue. "I've been sick for a while now and Edward just wanted to make sure that I wasn't dying." I say smiling when I hear Kate's beautiful laugh.

"Sounds like him." She replies with a fond smile on her face. "Back to business, what kind of sickness? Throw up? Cramps? Diarrhea? Constipation?" She keeps on listing off the list while I nod or shake my head. "Okay, now that the questions are done, how about we do the tests so we can confirm what I might think. We're going to do a blood test and I'm going to need a urine sample." She notifies me.

"What do you think?" I wonder aloud.

"Never mind what I think, go and pee in this cup, then, well you know what to do." She says shooing me off just like she did with my husband. After doing my business in the bathroom I head back into the room letting her go and do whatever tests she needs done while her husband Garrett takes my blood.

After waiting for a couple of minutes for the test to finish Kate walks into the room with a happy yet confused smile on her face. "I have some news. Bella, you're pregnant." She says. I look at her for a moment thinking before I just nod my head. I honestly have no idea what to think about this new fact. I guess that everything happens for a reason, and maybe this was the right time for us. I can't help but be excited for the idea of having a child with the man I married, the man I love. I knew that sometime in the future we were going to have kids, this is just a little sooner than I thought.

"Okay, thank you Kate." I say before getting up, unable to keep the smile off my face as I walk towards Edward's office. When he opens the door I can tell that he want's to know what the deal is but I think that I might just have an idea for how to tell him. "Edward, I'm fine, not dying. I'm just going to go home and rest up." I tell him giving him a honest smile.

As soon as I get home I make myself some lunch before calling Alice and Rose up. I really need to talk to some girls. I know that I won't tell them, I want Edward to be the first to know but I just feel like I need some girl time. They will be the best for a girls day.

The phone rings for a little before they answer both of them agreeing to meet at my house for lunch before watching some movies. Soon after we hang up the girls show up and we start eating lunch, enjoying our time together. They tell me about their newest boys, two of Edward's groomsmen, his brother Emmett and cousin Jasper, while we eat. We sit down and watch a bunch of chick flicks and indulge ourselves with ice cream. It's close to six pm when they decide to head home after agreeing to meet for dinner sometime soon to catch up some more deciding to invite the boys as well.

After the girls leave I start on dinner knowing that Edward will soon be home and ready to eat as soon as he walks through the door. Just as I expected as soon as I finish making the food Edward walks through the door.

"So, what did the doctor say." Edward inquires as we start eating.

I still haven't really decided how to tell him, but I do know that I love seeing his shocked face. With that in mind, I start talking. "Oh nothing much, she just told me that I'm pregnant." I say shrugging it off as though it's not such a big deal.

Edward nods for a few moments before the words really set in. His eyes go wide and his mouth pops open, "WHAT?" He yells a smile gracing his face. "You're pregnant?' He says quieter than before. I just nod in response to his words before he rushes to my side and picks me up in a huge hug. Tears, that I assume are of joy, running down his face as he squeezes me. "We're going to be parents? WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" His grin seems to split his face in two, letting me see just how happy he truly is. "I love you so much Bella." He whispers to me as he puts me down.

"I love you too." I reply, giving him a small kiss.

Pulling away he grabs onto my hips pulling my shirt up and giving my tummy a little kiss. "I love you too baby." He mumbles into my navel. One thought goes through my head; this is the perfect life.

* * *

 **That's the end for now, I hoped you liked it. Please leave me a review if you want another chapter. If there is enough want, I might just post another one or even an outtake. If you have any ideas that you would like to share with me about the story, leave a review or even PM me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
